Lord of Darkness
by MidniteIllusion
Summary: AHH! RAHH! KAELDRA DID IT AGAIN! PIXIE DELIGHT FOR EVERYONE!! (as long as you review!) :P
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Most people are mine; plot is mine, some characters taken from the Tamora Pierce books. People are how I see my friends and myself so ya.if your scared just telling ya why. Oh, and Pixie Delite means any form of sugar that can get me.I mean, Kaeldra.hyper. : P  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She walked briskly through the many corridors. Her shoulder-length hair waved around as she passed through the cold hallways.  
  
"We should introduce heat to His Majesty," she shivered as she walked up to a large tapestry of a lioness. Lifting a torch from its holder the tapestry wall moved aside. She lit another torch and the door closed behind her as she stepped into a small common room.  
  
"Hm.it's all set up."she mumbled as she tip-toed in. "Maybe I'll just-"  
  
"Oh no you don't, Kael!" A familiar voice called behind her.  
  
"Awww.. Rigan, why do you have to be such a spoil sport?" Kaeldra of Queenskeep whined.  
  
"It's a party, and all the guests aren't here yet so we don't-" but it was too late. Kaeldra had already choked back an entire bottle of Pixie Delite. She began her normal rantings and somewhat freaky behaviors.  
  
"Oh Kael." Rigan of Tlath grumbled.  
  
"I'm here! Am I too.late." Rowan of Sherwood watched Kael jump around the furniture. Rowan thought how lucky her and the other girls were that Kaeldra could actually take a Pixie Delite and not turn everything upside- down in the common room.  
  
"Row! Hehe! Rowy's here!! Yay!!" Kael chanted jumping on one of the couches.  
  
"You gave her some didn't you?" Rowan asked Rigan.  
  
"No.Dirty little rate took a whole bottle!" Rigan smirked.  
  
"Hehe! Rat.Rat!! Rat rat rat rat rat rat." Kael repeated.  
  
Soon they heard clicking in the hallways. They all quickly stopped in their tracks and a long detention flashback entered their minds. Lord Wyldon knew the passages.the sound came closer.and closer.then..  
  
"KELADRY! Don't you ever do that again!" Rowan exclaimed.  
  
"Hehe.sorry it was amusing to hear you guys go quiet," Keladry of Mindelin replied.  
  
"You little!" Kael said running over to her pretending to choke Kel. "You got me off my high."  
  
"Thanks Kel," Rigan whispered.  
  
"Hey that's not nice!" Kael announced shoving a bottle of Pixie Delite into Rigan's hands.  
  
"I'm not a very nice person," Rigan replied sarcastically.  
  
"DRINK!" Kael ordered.  
  
~*~*~=^.^=~*~*~  
  
After a while, they all calmed down and laid down on the couches talking about the Kings Own and The Riders.  
  
"I can't wait until Midwinter!" Rowan announced in a half-hearted tone.  
  
"Me too!" Rigan replied  
  
"Ya.we don't have to serve this year," Kel reminded.  
  
"That's going to be fun! We can dress up pretty and well pretty.and.ya know.pretty," Kaeldra said excitedly.  
  
"Yes Kael.I think you've established we're going to dress pretty," Rigan put in.  
  
"Well there is no way I'm wearing a dress!" Rowan exclaimed.  
  
"Um.well.what if it was pretty?" Kael asked particularily the only one still on a high.  
  
"Shut up Kael!" Kel said.  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Would you clamp your trap or I'll be glad to clamp it for you!"  
  
Kael was quick enough to be quiet.  
  
"Anyways.it's etiquette for us to wear a gown at Midwinter," Kel verified.  
  
".and dance," Rigan reminded.  
  
".and look." Kael began.  
  
"DON'T SAY IT KAEL!" Kel warned.  
  
"BEAUTIFUL!" Kael said in a somewhat smart allic tone.  
  
"Ok.Can I hit her?" Kel asked.  
  
"You don't ask to hit someone, Kel. You just do," Rowan remarked.  
  
"Ack!" Kael said and covered her mouth.  
  
"What time is it?" Kel asked.  
  
"Time to get a watch?" Rigan put in.  
  
"Why don't you!?!" Kel exclaimed.  
  
"It's against my etiquette to wear a watch," Rigan replied nodding her head pretending she was better than Kel.  
  
".against your etiquette." Ket grumbled.  
  
" Well, if you wanted to know.it is 4:00.a.m." Rowan thought she should just mention it.  
  
"4:00!! Training is in an hour!" Kael exclaimed and ran out of the common room and back to the dorm.  
  
"Strange that one.completely hyper one minute then.BOOM! All serious the next.." Kel said slightly confused. But they all knew that trouble laid ahead for all of them.  
  
~*~*~=^.^=~*~*~  
  
"This is very unacceptable girls, you are held against tardiness, lack of listening, disobedience." Lord Wyldon listed all of the things they had done wrong this morning, including stupidity (which they all personally thought was really unfair, since they were the smartest in the class).  
  
"Sorry m'lord," they all said in unison.  
  
"You are all confined to your quarters until further notice."  
  
"Yes m'lord." "You all must also write a five page essay on the Code of Chivalry and what laws you've broken."  
  
"Yes m'lord."  
  
"Nealan of Queenscove! Report!" Lord Wyldon shouted bitterly at one of the taller boys.  
  
"Escort these ladies back to their dormitories."  
  
"Yes sir!" the particularly red Neal replied.  
  
They followed Neal up the cold steps and to their dormitory. It was November and it was cold and getting colder by the day.  
  
"How are we suppose to get into the Kings Own if we get sent up here to write essays, I don't see any good," Kel murmered.  
  
"Hey, if Wyldon say, you do," Neal remarked and opened the door to their room.  
  
"Ya ya ya." Kel growled pushing him out.  
  
The four of them walked in and sat on their beds. They all hated silence but they had to figure something out. Even Kaeldra was quiet (now that's what you call amazing).  
  
"Well, off to write an essay on stupid code of chivalry!" Rowan sang to the Wizard of Oz "Yellow brick road."  
  
"Me too." Kel went to her desk.  
  
"Yup me too!" Rigan sighed and pulled out her stuff.  
  
"Me three!" Kaeldra galloped over to her favorite window seat and began to write the stupid essay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Err.ya, most peoples are mine.others are Tamora Pierce's. Plot's mine and.uh.I LOVE DOMITAN!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Winter came in like a lion, cold and blustery. Icicles developed in their dorm giving the light a strange look. Snow covered the ground like blanket. Trees stood bare and dormant. It was quite a boring sight.  
  
Soon it was time for the first hunt of the season. Kel Kael Row and Ri were all allowed to join after they finished their essays. So, thinking of how much fun they'd miss in the snow, they all quickly finished and grabbed all the things they needed for the hunt.  
  
"Fun fun fun!" Kael remarked.  
  
"Yep!" Rowan replied.  
  
"And do you know what?!" Kael said in a dazed matter. Her eyes wandered to the ceiling.  
  
"I dunno?" Rigan looked at her funny.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing." Kael smiled, "do you have everything?" (Obviously trying to change the subject)  
  
"Nuh-uh. You have a secret. I don't like it when you have a secret." Rowan eyed Kael suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, seriously! Forget it! Don't you think you'll need a jacket?" Kael tried to change the subject again.  
  
"She's obviously not going to tell us guys." Rigan put in, " Let's not talk to her!"  
  
"No! Guys listen." Kael tried to get them to talk to her.  
  
They looked away turning up their noses.  
  
"I can't tell you, I-I just cant.at least not now." she said quietly.  
  
"You'll tell us later?" Kel enquired.  
  
"Ya." was Kael's final answer.  
  
"Ok! Tell us! Its later now!" Rigan smirked.  
  
~*~*~=^.^=~*~*~  
  
Kaeldra trotted up with Illusion. The cold winter air biting at her face and neck. She shivered as she tried to move Illusion faster. But the cold was getting to her too.  
  
"Brrr.I should have brought a scarf," she grumbled as she continued up the trail.  
  
The rest of the gang was a little bit further ahead. She quickened up to a canter and shouted, "Wait for me! Wait for me!" A couple other squires stopped and turned around. "Not you! I don't even know you!" was all she said as she cantered towards her friends.  
  
They stopped for a second to let her catch her breath and moved on. It was around noontime when they stopped. Kel and Rigan got into one of their right and wrong arguments, while Rowan was trying to instruct a knight in holding a spear (he seriously had some aiming problems). Kael got up and smirked as she gathered some snow in her hand. She threw it at Rigan, who consequently moved, sending the snowball at Domitan of Masbolle, the third year squire going into the ordeal after Midwinter.  
  
"Sh---oot!" Kael said looking away only to get hit by a snowball by Domitan. She threw another one but became unbalanced and hit Rigan. Soon enough, one miss lead to many hits that, well, turned into a full fledge snowball fight, between Domitan's Party and well Kael, Kel, Rowan and Rigan.  
  
Snowballs lead to poking. Poking lead to hitting. Hitting lead to oo-let's- jump-and-tackle-each-other. Soon they were all laughing and tackling each other in the snow.  
  
Kael came hurtling towards Domitan who quickly grabbed a snowball and threw it. She dodged it only to.oops.SPLAT! Right in the face. WYLDON'S face!  
  
Domitan quickly stood up straight, Kael following his lead. Lord Wyldon became so angry that he cancelled the rest of the day's hunting. The all went home laughing and giggling about the half-day (A/N: Completely soaked! This was based on a true story. Except, it was during lunch hour). Even though they didn't catch anything.  
  
~*~*~=^.^=~*~*~  
  
Kael on her normal high bounced around the dorm singing, "I know something you don't know! Doo-da! Doo-da!"  
  
"What?" Rowan asked.  
  
"Sir Myles is taking us Downtown Corus!" Kael shouted.  
  
"Noo!" they all gasped.  
  
"But the bad news is-"  
  
"What!?! There's bad news!"  
  
"We have to go shopping..."  
  
"SHOPPING!" Rigan shouted, "What's wrong with Shopping!"  
  
"He's going to make us shop?" Rowan asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Ya.but we have to mathematically add up all the things we need for a forty man party."  
  
"Damn!" Kel answered.  
  
"Hey think about it this way all we need is..." Rowan listed off the many things that were needed, "If we all split up..."  
  
"Then we can go-" Kael started.  
  
"SHOPPING!" Rigan finished the sentence for her.  
  
~*~*~=^.^=~*~*~  
  
"5738 and 26," Rigan finished counting.  
  
"Yes! All done!" Kel sighed. They all began to look around for a good place to start their shopping spree.  
  
"I need a drink," Rowan said.  
  
"Ya. After all that shopping I need to get on a high," Kael murmured looking around for a bar.  
  
"Neal told me about a place. Its just around the corner," Kel announced.  
  
"Ok! If it has Pixie Shots! I'm in!" Kael said sneaking around the corner.  
  
~*~*~=^.^=~*~*~  
  
The bar was like a small house but with a serving table. Rowan and Kael grabbed a seat at the bar while Kel and Rigan had a look around.  
  
"Pixie Shot for me!" Kael told the bartender, who eyed her suspiciously then quickly grabbed a glass and poured her a glass.  
  
Soon a man came around the corner. His golden-brown hair shined as he walked in. He smiled as he saw the girls talking. "Welcome to the Dancing Dove, Ladies. I am Gavin, the recent owner of this place," he said.  
  
Kael raised her glass to him and chugged it back.  
  
"Ooo. Do we have a hottie here or what!" Kel mentioned to Rigan.  
  
Rowan just sat there and drank her Pixie Light. Kael began to go on her high acting up, bouncing, singing, and ranting (the usual).  
  
"She always like this???" Gavin asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, ya," Rigan sighed watching Kael rant something about Domitan of Masbolle.  
  
It was getting darker and darker. Kael showed no sign of calming. Then, BANG! It happened. Kael ran herself right into a window, like a pigeon. But instead of getting up.she stayed down. But with the help of Gavin, she was brought safely back to the castle. 


End file.
